Ed Island Episode 1
Note: I will not show you how they end up on the island if you want to see that type up Ed Island. And the story is different then to the video game. They don't meet with the people in the game and they find their own way out. Eddy wakes up he hears the sound of a man screaming for help Man: Uh... Help...HEEELLLPP! Eddy: Hey keep it down out there. Edd: Oh dear. I should go check to see if that mans ok. Eddy: Whatever i'm going back to bed. Edd opens his room door Nazz opens her room door Edd: Did that scream wake you up too? Nazz: Yeah whats going on out here? Kevin: I'm about to pound the heck out whoever woke me up. Rolf: Can't rolf have one moment of piece. Eddy: Whats a guy gotta do to get some sleep here! notices the open and busted door room (This is the easter egg you find on the first level on dead island) Edd: Look why isn't that room closed? You would think they would think they would like some privacy. Eddy: Maybe they just left their room open last night. Nazz: Doubt that eddy. Kevin: Let's check it out. Edd: Go get Ed, Eddy. Eddy: Ugh!! slaps Ed across his head.Ed Falls off hs bed Ed: I'm up coach! Eddy: Shut up Ed. Let's go. and Rolf walk into the room and see 2 dead body's Edd: OH MY LORD! Nazz: Gross! and Ed walk in Eddy: What going...dead body's Aww man! Sick! Rolf: Rolf is confused. what happened to this people. Edd: It Looks like they've been attacked. Nazz: So they were murdered or something. Edd: Oh my what if the murder is still in the building. Eddy: MURDER! Every man for himself! Ed: Who? What? Where? Why? Edd: We need to pack up and leave immediately. packs up in there rooms and runs down a hallway straight to they public hotel balcony Eddy: Let's get out of here. hears noise a floor above them and stops Kevin: Hey guys check it out. Ed's and the kids listen and then see 2 bodys falling from above Eddy: Woah! Ed: AHH! Nazz: We need to get out of here now! Edd: The stairs it's the safest way. Kids run down the stairs stop on the first floor and Eddy peeks around the corner Eddy: All clear lets go. kids make it to the front door and then see zombies outside Kevin: Dude! Check it out! Zombies see the kids and start chasing after them Eddy: Run for your life! Kids start running while walkers and infected chase after them Nazz: Are they really zombies or are they all crazy. Kevin: Do you wanna stop and ask or do you wanna keep running. everyone runs, they soon realize that the whole island is infested with zombies Ed: What do we do.Double d. Edd: Just keep running! Kids end up on the beach Nazz: We can't outrun them forever. Edd: We need to hide. Kevin: In the surfboard shack. runs into the surfboard shack.Eddy and Kevin start to block the front door but zombies are banging on the shack from all around Ed: I'm scared Eddy. Edd: We need to go out there and get rid of those things. There gonna break in eventually. Kevin: I'll go. Nazz: Me too. Eddy: Me too i guess. Ed: Me too guys. Eddy: What makes you think you can kill them? Smacks his head on the floor and nearly breaks it Ed:See? Eddy: Ed's skull is really strong. Rolf: Rolf shall assist to. Edd: You guys can't just go out there like that. We need to find some weapons. finds a bat, Kevin finds a paddle, Nazz finds a knife, and Rolf finds a wrench Eddy: Ok guys get ready. on three. one... two... THREE! kids run out and start killing zombies, Kevin decapitate's a zombies head off Kevin: Woah. killing all the zombies one of the zombies comes up behind Eddy Edd: Eddy look out! grabs nazz's knife and throws it at the zombies head, the knife hits the zombies head before he can grab eddy Nazz: Nice throw. Kevin: That's the only time i'm helping you dork. Eddy: Whatever. Edd: Everyone inside before more come. The Kids are safe and sound from the zombies. But one question remains unanswered. How will they get off the island. Find out next time. ' 'Leave a comment and please tell me if you like it 'Rystorm679 (talk) 02:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Made By Rystorm679 and FIGHTTHEPOWA.' Category:Crossovers Category:Video game Category:Zombies Category:Action